


Heart Beats Harder

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a stripper with a boyfriend he has yet to blow. Too bad his gag reflex sucks. Like my descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Beats Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: [x](http://angryniall.tumblr.com/post/58936540200/at-least-we-know-hes-straight-now)
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://twitcamniall.tumblr.com)

Niall isn’t some whore or disgusting person just because he strips. He needs to pay for uni and women will pay a lot to see a man strut around in ass-less chaps. Even if the man happens to gay and has a boyfriend waiting for him at home.

Niall picks up his thrown cowboy hat and hip thrusts at the crowd who screams and litters the stage with dollar bills. He picks them up and tucks them in the front of the chaps, turning around and rotating his hips so his ass is on display. There’s a girl in the front who looks about ready to crawl on the stage so Niall slowly walks off and settles himself in her lap, grabbing the back of her chair and drags his crotch to her face, moving in gradual circles. The music gets out a good rhythm so he thrusts into it for a few beats before she slides a large bill in his chaps and he can head back up to the stage.

“Well, cowgirls,” he drawls in the southern accent he worked on for months. “It looks like I’m needed back at the ranch. Be good and don’t start any fires, right?” He tips his hat, gives another little booty bounce and walks past Liam who is walking out in the fireman gear.

“Heading home for the night?” Louis inquires as he makes sure the acts are running smoothly, he’s the stage manager even though he probably dances better than the rest of them.

“Yeah,” Niall grins. “Harry’s waiting for me.”

Louis takes his chaps and hands him his pants, “Well, go get him, tiger!”

Niall walks out to his car and tries to remember everything he’s learned about giving blow jobs because that’s what he intends to do for Harry tonight. Okay, right, tongue, no teeth, watch out for gag reflex. Truth be told, Niall isn’t really sure if he has a gag reflex or not. He figures he does, but it’s not like he’s tried it and how would one do that without taking a dick in their mouth?

The drive is short, they don’t live that far from the strip club. Harry is sitting on the couch reading through his books and tugging at his hair.

“This is all so stupid!” Harry shouts. “Why the fuck did I let you talk me into going back to school?”

Niall wraps his arms around Harry gently and kisses his neck, “Because you love me. Now c’mon, let me relieve some of this stress.” He drags his fingers up Harry’s neck, resting the tips on his pulse point.

Harry looks back, nodding, “Yeah, I can live with that.” Niall leads him into the bedroom with a slight pout on his lips.

“I’ve never given you a show have I?” he cocks his head, innocently and makes his blue eyes look larger.

Harry shakes his head, “No you have not. Are you going to?”

“Get ready for a whole night of new experiences then,” Niall waltzes over to where his iPod is docked and selects a playlist, it’s slow and sensual, perfect for this. Pale fingers inch under his shirt as he slowly drags it over his chest and head, moving his body to the music, letting it take him. Harry sits back on the bed, eyes hungry as Niall strips for him.

Niall sticks out his lower lip, “I wanna see you too.”

Harry bites his lip, pulling off his sweater and tugging down his jeans, “I can’t dance like you.”

“It’s okay,” Niall purrs, fingers snapping his red  boxer briefs against his waist. “I think we’ll leave these on, huh?”

Harry looks confused, “How can you relieve my stress if I can’t get to you?”

Niall licks his lips, “There are...other ways.”

Realization dawns in Harry’s eyes as he falls back on his elbows and exposes his neck, “Oh God.”

Niall crawls on the bed slowly and lets his hot breath fan over Harry’s exposed, hard dick, “You ready?”

Harry threads his fingers in Niall’s hair, “Let’s go.”

Niall leans forward and presses a kiss to the tip of Harry’s head, tasting the salty pre-cum before he darts his tongue out and swirls it over the tip.

“Fuck,” Harry groans, tugging on Niall’s hair. “Fuck, Niall.”

Niall smirks to himself and drags his tongue down to the bottom of Harry’s dick, flat and hot.

“You like?” he breathes over the red skin.

“Yeah, fuck, c’mon,” Harry moans, fingers slipping out of the blonde locks only to grasp them harshly again. He gives an aborted little cant of his hips, trying so hard not to absolutely fuck Niall’s mouth.

Niall moves at a snail’s pace as he takes the tip of Harry’s cock in his mouth and swirls his tongue around the tip again, collecting the precum. So slowly he pulls Harry in farther, humming around the skin and making Harry lose his mind. Finally, finally Niall swallows, dragging him in deeper and filling Niall’s mouth. His jaw is starting to hurt, but he still has a ways to go before Harry’s really in his mouth so he swallows again and feels Harry’s dick poke the back of his neck. He immediately chokes and splutters, pulling off Harry and ultimately killing the mood.

The older boy turns his head away and coughs in his arm, wondering if his dinner is going to make a reappearance. Harry watches worriedly, cock still hard against his stomach.

When Niall is finally finished choking he asks, “You alright?”

“Fuck,” Niall croaks, jaw aching and throat raw. “How do you do that?”

Harry holds up his hand which has the thumb tucked tightly under his fingers, “Stops your gag reflex.”

Niall wipes the away the tears running down his face, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Harry leans forward, “Or we could just keep at it till it’s gone.”

Niall coughs again, “Not tonight, sorry.”

Harry shrugs and scoots off the bed, heading for the bathroom, “‘S’okay, let me just go rub this one out.”

“I can do that!” Niall scrabbles off the bed and catches Harry, leading him back to the bed. He reaches over and grasps Harry’s spit-slicked dick, pumping his hand up and down, flicking his wrist as he reaches the tip. Thumb catching the precum and sliding it down to mix with his own saliva. Harry arches his back off the bed, raising his hips and panting.

“Fuck, Niall!” he whines, pupils blown wide with need. Niall gives him one firm squeeze and Harry’s cumming all over his hand, running in hot rivers over his fingers and collecting on the bed. Harry lays sated in front of him as Niall gets up to pull on sweatpants and clean off the bed and his hand.

Harry is sitting up when he comes back and wearing clothing, “I’m cool with just doing handjobs and fucking if that’s what you’d rather do.”

Niall shakes his head firmly, wiping off the duvet, “Nope, I’m going to give you a proper blow job one day.” He brings the rag back into the bedroom and then joins Harry on the bed. “Sorry for being a mood killer.”

“Hey,” Harry states appreciatively. “Until you almost barfed on my dick, that tongue work was fantastic.”

Niall leans over to shut off the light, “Maybe I’ll bring home the chaps tomorrow and you can fuck me in those.”

Harry slides his hand around Niall’s waist and nips at his earlobe, “I like the sound of that!” Niall coughs again and mutters something about needing a damn throat lozenge from a fucking blow job that didn’t even go right.


End file.
